5 Times Tony Saves Peter and 1 Time He Doesn't
by Zenny01
Summary: 5 Times Tony Saves Peter and 1 Time He Doesn't. Basically, Peter is like Tony's son even though neither will admit it. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Being Spider-man was amazing. Peter loved swinging through rooftops and climbing up buildings. But sometimes, being Spider-man wasn't necessarily a good thing.

Peter woke up to a crippling pain in his head. A car alarm sounded a few blocks away. Downstairs, his neighbors, Mr. and Mrs. Serdon, were arguing again. Very loudly. Peter tried to stand up but collapsed back onto bed feeling nauseated. He could feel the individual fibers of his pajamas scratching against his skin. It felt awful. Today was going to be one of those days.

Peter finally managed to roll out of bed and get dressed. It took him longer than usual as he tried to keep the cloth from touching his body. He sat down in the kitchen and held his head in his hands. It hurt like hell. Peter flinched as Aunt May walked in and patted him on the shoulder. It may have only been a tap, but it felt like a bulldozer ramming into his back.

"Better hurry up Peter you don't want to be late for school," she said. It sounded like she was screaming at him. The sound waves rippled through the air and burned Peter's ears as they passed by.

"M'kay May," he said cringing at the sound of his own voice. He hurried outside hoping it would be more peaceful there. He was dead wrong.

Light pieced through Peter's eyes blinding him at the sight. He wanted to scream in pain as the photons lit his eyes on fire. Peter hopped on the bus disoriented and sat down next to Ned doing his best not to pass out on his friend's lap. Ned looked over at him and was stunned by his friend's state. Peter looked awful. His eyes drooped and he looked to be in pain.

"Are you okay, man?" He said. Peter flinched in response which only amplified Ned's worry. "Did you get beat up last night?"

Peter looked at Ned wincing as he tried to move his head sideways. He loved his friend, but sometimes, he wished Ned would just shut up.

"I'm fine," Peter responded lying through his teeth. Ned was unconvinced.

"You don't look okay," Ned said trying to pry out whatever Peter was keeping from him. But the only response he got from Peter the rest of the school day was _Shut up Ned!_

The bell rang to end seventh period and Peter was both relieved and tortured as the sound roamed through the halls. Peter rushed out to try and catch the bus home opting to skip patrolling for today. However, Peter could barely walk let alone run and the bus left without him.

Peter sighed and ran into a nearby alleyway as the world around him blurred. _Just a little bit longer_ he thought to himself. He changed into his suit and was just about to swing to the next building when a familiar voice rang through his head.  
"Hello, Peter." Karen, the suits AI said. Peter yelped as she did and she continued. You seem to be in distress. Shall I call Mr. Stark?" Peter froze.

"No, no, no Karen I'm fine. You don't need to do that." He said trying not to pass out from the pain as he said it. Tony Stark could not see him like this. He could barely walk. He might get his suit taken away if Tony found out. Peter sighed and began swinging away, whimpering as his head bounced between webs. It was definitely painful, but Peter believed he could manage it. Peter landed a few roofs away from his apartment ready to arrive home when he suddenly cried out in pain as the ferry fog horn let out a loud sickening roar. Peter crumpled to the ground. Screaming in pain.

"You appear to be in pain. Shall I call Mr. Stark?" Karen said. Peter only screamed in response. His nails dug into the back of his head as he desperately covered his ears trying to shield himself from the world. Every sound in New York rang through his ears as light flooded his eyes so he couldn't see. He felt microscopic particles tickle his skin as he threw his mask off trying to get Karen's loud voice out of his ears. Blood trickled down his neck from where he held his hands to his ears. Karen, not getting a response from Peter, moved to follow the baby monitor protocol and called Tony.

Tony was head lay on a table in his workshop. He lay there quietly until FRIDAY's voice jolted him awake.

"Boss, incoming call from Peter Parker. Shall I put him through?"

Tony looked around gauging his surroundings, "Yeah FRI, put me through," He responded sighing. "This better be important, " Tony began. He was quickly cut off by the sound of Peter's blood-curdling scream. "Holy shit!" Tony exclaimed before pulling up FRIDAY once more. "FRIDAY, get me a location on Peter NOW!" He yelled stepping into his suit.

"Right away boss," FRIDAY responded mapping out the fastest route to Peter's location.

Peter wasn't really sure what was going on. His world was spinning and his head throbbed. Someone was screaming at him but he couldn't see who. He continued his agonizing cries as his head exploded from all of the input.

Tony landed to find Peter curled up in a ball on a roof a few blocks from his apartment. He ran over to Peter, his heart breaking as he saw the kid's condition. "Peter!" he said. Trying to figure out what was wrong. Peter only screamed louder at the sound driving his nails deeper into his skull as he tried to block out the billionaire's voice. Tony watched as everything he did to try and help only caused more pain for Peter.

Suddenly everything clicked. Peter was having a sensory overload. This was only made worse by Peters enhanced senses. Tony cursed himself for not having figured it out sooner. He picked up Peter's figure in his arms and took off flying towards the compound.

When he arrived he set Peter down on a soft bed hoping the sheets wouldn't irritate him too much. "FRIDAY, dim lights to 0% and soundproof this room immediately," Tony said quickly. The room quickly darkened and the only sound to be heard was Peter's breathing. Tony watched as Peter visibly relaxed when light and sound exited his world. Within seconds, Peter was asleep, most of his energy burned out from the overload.

Peter woke up the next morning in a strange bed. He quickly panicked before Tony walked in. He looked at Peter fondly before instructing FRIDAY to light the room to 5%.

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark," Peter said looking like a kicked puppy.

"Don't be kid," Tony said before walking over to sit next to him. Peter lay his head on Tony's lap knowing everything would be ok. "You're safe," Tony continued, "that's all that matters."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! ALL OF THIS DOESN'T BELONG TO ME.**

Ned tapped his pencil on the edge of his desk. He hadn't seen Peter in 7th period and he hadn't picked up his phone. It was not like Peter to ditch without saying anything. After homecoming, he'd promised Ned that he wouldn't skip school and Peter wasn't one to break a promise.

Peter didn't come to Decathlon Practice either and they'd given his spot to Flash. _Great. _Ned thought to himself. Flash had missed just about every question and with Nationals coming up again that wasn't good. Sighing, Ned tried to distract himself by answering more questions. It wasn't working.

Ned rushed over to Peter's locker after school to get the emergency phone that was stashed inside. He knew Peter would pick up the phone if he thought he was in trouble. Ned quickly entered the three digit combination into the lock and pulled the door open. He rummaged through the locker until he saw the phone. He picked it up and was about to call Peter when he noticed the familiar red of a suit sticking out from underneath a Physics textbook. Spider-man was not the reason for Peter's absence.

Ned had no idea what to do. If Peter wasn't out as Spidey, where could he be? _Breathe _. Ned thought to himself. _Peter is probably fine. _He continued. But he wasn't reassured. Ned stared at the phone in his hands, he was shaking and very nervous. Slowly he pressed the only other contact on the emergency phone. Tony Stark.

Tony sat in his lab tinkering. It was something he enjoyed doing to take his mind off things. He would completely focus on whatever piece of machinery he was working on and let the rest of the world melt away. Currently, he was working on Mark 45 of his iron man armor. His focus was suddenly broken when his phone began vibrating violently at the edge of the table. He sighed moving away from his suit to pick up the phone. Tony's heart dropped when he saw the caller ID. It was the emergency phone he'd given to Peter. Tony's quickly grabbed the phone and answered.

"Peter are you ok?" Tony said quickly before giving Peter any chance to speak.

"Umm. Umm…"

Tony sighed. Someone else must've gotten ahold of Peter's phone and seen his name in the contacts.

"Look…" Tony began, ready to scold whatever punk had stolen the phone.

"I'm Ned, Peter's friend." Came a nervous voice from the phone.

"Nice to know." Tony said sarcastically, "Where's Peter." There was silence on the other end of the phone for a second.

"That's what I was calling about. He didn't show up for seventh period and he promised he wouldn't skip school and then he didn't go to decathlon practice and they gave his spot on the team away so I figured something big must've happened for him to skip and he had to be Spider-man for a while and then I went to his locker and found his suit so he's not doing that. And I don't know what to do because…"

"PETER'S MISSING!?" Tony basically screamed into the phone. He began panicking and tried to calm himself down. _Breathe in and out, in and out. _He kept telling himself. "Stay where you are Ned I'm on my way," Tony said stepping into the Mark 44 iron man suit. It'd have to do for now.

Tony ended the call and tracked the emergency phone. It led him to Peter's school where a boy stood pacing on some steps outside. Tony landed the suit nearby before putting it in sentry mode and walking over to the kid.

"Are you Ned?" Tony asked. The kid stared at him for a second his eyes were wide and he tried (poorly) to compose himself.

"Umm… yes, sir. I mean Tony. I mean Mr. Stark." Ned stared at Tony in awe. Tony just rolled his eyes.

"Right. How about you go home kid. I'll call you when I find Peter." Tony said a little uncomfortable.

"Ok" was all Ned responded before scurrying off talking on the phone to someone named MJ. Tony shrugged before stepping back into his suit.

"Hey Friday, can you get me a location on Peter's phone?"

"On it boss. Mr. Parker is inside the building to your right. He is in room 123." Friday responded almost instantly.

"Thanks, Friday," Tony said flying over in that direction. He entered the building cautiously and opened the door to the room.

It was a small room full of books. Probably where the textbooks were stored over the summer. Tony was pushed from his thoughts by a loud scream. He rushed over towards the sound to find Peter under a rack of books. He didn't even seem to hear Tony approach him.

"Boss, It appears Mr. Parker is suffering from a panic attack," Friday said in his ear. Tony stepped out of the suit and rushed over to Peter.

"Peter," Tony said pulling the boy out from under the mountain of books. "Peter, you gotta breathe." Peter didn't respond. He looked absolutely terrified. Tony thought he might have a panic attack himself. He'd never seen Peter in such a vulnerable state. Eventually, Peter's breathing slowed and he started reconnecting with reality.

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark," Peter said wiping tears away from his eyes. "You didn't need to come all the way out here."

"Don't apologize, just tell me what happened," Tony said. Peter sighed.

"I was getting something in here for my sixth-period teacher when this kid, Flash came in and threw a rack of books on me. Normally I'd be fine, but I guess it just reminded me of when Toomes dropped a building on me."

Tony sighed. That was 6 months ago. Has Peter been experiencing panic attacks since then?

"It's really nothing Mr. Stark it's fine."

"No, it's not," Tony replied taking out his phone and typing some stuff out. "Well, Flash will be giving you your seat back on the Decathlon team back that's for sure," Tony said laughing out loud. Peter was confused so Tony passed the phone over to Peter who couldn't stop laughing.

"Come on kid," Tony said, "Let's get you home."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. NONE OF THIS IS MINE. **

***Medical stuff is probably not accurate.**

**Please R&R! Thanks!**

Peter kicked a man as hard he could, causing him to fly down the street. The man got back up with barely a scratch on him. He smiled before once more charging at Peter, who jumped out of the way just in time. He shot webs onto his opposer and swung him into a nearby wall causing the building to shake slightly. This only aggravated the man and he sent Peter flying backward with a quick punch to the side.

_Ow. _Peter thought standing back up. He picked up a nearby car with his webs, swinging it around until it impacted on the man. The man remained standing as if nothing had happened. Peter wasn't sure where this man got his strength from, but it was almost an equal match to his. Peter lounged at the man again, but the man quickly dodged the blow and grabbed Peter by his wrist. The pain was excruciating. It echoed through his bones and through his blood. The man smiled when Peter screamed in pain and then proceeded to throw Peter to the floor.

"Peter," the familiar voice of Karen said, "You appear to have a fracture in your wrist. Shall I contact Mr. Stark?"

"No!" Peter responded immediately. He didn't really want to bother Mr. Stark with an ATM robbery, even if the robber seemed as strong as Captain America. Peter got up from the ground and climbed up the side of the nearest building. From there he lept down onto the robber and flipped him onto the ground in a way he'd seen someone on youtube do it.

The robber groaned before grabbing Peter's leg and hitting him against the wall repeatedly. Finally, the robber got bored and threw Peter at a dumpster before continuing to stuff money into sum nearby duffel bags. Peter got up quickly. He wasn't really injured. Karen hadn't alerted him of any serious injuries or concussions, but the moment he stood up, he felt like passing out.

He took a few seconds to steady himself. He still needed to stop the robber. Fight crime first, figure out why he'd almost passed out later. Peter ran back towards the robber, kicking him in the face and knocking him away from the money. The robber scowled at Peter menacingly.

After a second, he hesitated before lounging at Peter. Peter flipped over the man quickly landing. Suddenly he felt dizzy and tired. The world began to spin and he was soon knocked to the side. Getting up he tried to balance himself. He webbed up the robbers head and knocked it against a nearby bench. When the robber stood up, he kneed him in the head rendering him unconscious.

Peter swung to the rooftop of the nearest building, struggling to stay awake. He didn't understand why he felt so weak. Sure, he'd been hit in the head a few times, but Karen hadn't warned him of a concussion.

"Karen," Peter asked, "Why do I feel like I'm going to pass out?"

"I am not sure, Peter. You seem to have a low body temperature and your metabolism is slowing down."

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Peter asked trying to keep his eyes open.

"I can contact Tony Stark," Karen responded.

"Ok, that sounds good," Peter responded, too tired to argue. The screen in front of him blurred in and out of focus as Tony Stark's photo appeared and his familiar voice flooded his ears.

"Hey, kid. What's up?" Tony said answering the phone.

"Heeeyyy Missser Staark," Peter responded slurring his words.

"Kid, what's wrong?" Tony asked, but there was no response."Peter!?" Tony screamed into his phone. Nothing. "Friday, give me his vitals stat."

"Mr. Parker seems to be unconscious at the moment. He has a low blood pressure and metabolism."

"Why"

"I do not know at the moment."

"Give me a location on him, Friday.

"He is on a rooftop at the intersection of 35th and Roosevelt."

Tony got there as soon as he could. The iron man suit took him up to a speed of Mach 1.2, so that's how fast he went. When he landed, he saw Peter lying on the ground. He stepped out of the suit and ran over to Peter's side.

"Peter, wake up," Tony said shaking Peter repeatedly. There was still no response so Tony shook him harder. "Peter, come on you have to get up!" Tony was freaking out. He had no idea what he'd do if Peter wouldn't wake up. Luckily after a few more hard shakes, Peter began to stir opening his eyes slightly.

Tony walked back over to his suit and picked up Peter in his arms. He flew him back to the compound ensuring that his mask stayed over his face at all times. He was met by Dr. Cho who agreed to keep the kid's identity a secret.

"I can't seem to find any external injuries that would lead to his body reacting this way," Dr. Cho said. She stood there stumped, one of the smartest doctors in the world couldn't figure it out. Silence follows for a few minutes when Dr. Cho suddenly turned to Tony.

"Has he been eating enough?" She said.

"I don't know. Why?" Tony responded

"With his enhanced metabolism, he needs to eat at least twice the amount as a regular human. If he hasn't been eating an adequate amount that would explain the low body temperature and lack of energy."

"I guess we'll have to ask him when he wakes up."

A few hours later, Peter emerged from his slumber.

"Hey kid," Tony said, "Have you been eating enough." Peter looked at him confused.

"I'm fine Mr. Stark. Really I'm fine."

"Is that why you passed out on a rooftop?" Tony retorted. Peter sighed. "Tell me what's going on kid?"

Peter looked up at Tony regretfully. It was clear he didn't want to say anything. That was enough proof for Tony, Peter hadn't been eating a sufficient amount of food. Now he just had to figure out why.

"You know I'm here for you," Tony said somewhat awkwardly. Social interactions had never been his thing, but he had to try for his the kid.

"May can't afford to get me enough food. She works the morning and night shifts but it's still not enough. I mean it was before I got my powers, but now it's like having to support a whole other person and I can't even tell her why I need more food." Peter said looking at the floor in shame. He knew Aunt May didn't like talking about finances with anyone and the only reason Peter knew how tight they were was because of his enhanced hearing.

Tony looked at Peter in shock. He thought the kid had just been ignoring his health to focus on kicking criminals asses, but in reality, he was just trying to cut costs for his struggling Aunt.

"Why didn't you ask me for help?" Tony asked.

"I didn't want to seem like just a poor boy from Queens who's probably not even worth your time," Peter said sulking further and further into the bed he lay in.

"Peter, you never have to feel like that. You are definitely worth it. I am not going to abandon you, but you have to take care of yourself." Tony responded in disbelief. He knew the kid had a lower self-confidence level, but this was ridiculous.

Peter nodded meekly. "I just don't know what to do." He said quietly.

"First, I am ordering you a pizza. A full extra large pizza with anything you want on it. Second, keep an eye on the mail, I'll send something over," Tony said.

Peter leaned in and gave Tony a hug. At first, Tony resisted. Physical contact wasn't really something he was used to. But slowly he allowed himself to hug Peter back.

A few days later, a box full of 2000 calorie candy bars arrived at Peter's apartment. Aunt May acted like she was allergic to calories, so all of them went to Peter. One of them was half of what he needed to eat daily. It was very helpful, and probably a gift from Tony Stark. Father Mentor of the year.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: ONCE AGAIN, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. NOTHING IS MINE. **

**Enjoy this chapter.**

**Please R&R!**

Peter had liked Michelle, sorry MJ, since before Liz, but he never got the courage to talk to her. So he chased after Liz, the second most gorgeous and smart girl in school. After a while, he let his feelings fade away. MJ would never be interested in him, so why should he even try.

Homecoming was around the corner again. Peter was hoping to actually attend homecoming for more than a few minutes this year, but he wanted to make sure his date's dad wasn't a supervillain. He wasn't really sure who to ask to Homecoming. He figured he could ask Cindy Moon, from decathlon. She was nice enough and would probably say yes, hopefully. He wasn't expecting anything to stem from them going together, just a nice evening to relax and enjoy being a normal high schooler for a night. He could use a break from his extra-curricular activities as Spider-Man.

He planned to ask her after school when nobody was watching, that way if she said no he wasn't embarrassed in front of the whole school again. But nothing ever goes according to plan for Peter. He walked into the lunchroom and everyone was quiet. The whole school was staring at two people, which wasn't unusual the week before homecoming. What was unusual, was the people that were being stared at. MJ sat at her usual lunch table looking very uncomfortable as Flash stood next to her with a large sign above his head saying _Will You Go To Homecoming With Me? _What happened next was a surprise to everyone including Peter.

"No," MJ said which wasn't surprising. Peter saw MJ as the kind of girl who would ask (demand) a date herself, not the kind to be asked out. "I'm going with Peter," MJ said to Flash. Peter's heart stopped. MJ looked over at Peter. Her lips formed a smile, but her eyes said_ If you screw this up I'll kill you. _So when Flash, and the rest of the school, looked over at Peter he just nodded.

"Fine!" Flash said storming out. He cast Peter a threatening glance before storming out of the cafeteria. Slowly everyone began to go back to eating and Peter walked over to sit next to MJ. MJ just returned to her book not even sparing him a second glance.

"Are we going to talk about that?" Peter asked nervously. Obviously asking Cindy out was now out of the question. "Why did you do that?" He pressed when MJ didn't respond.

"I didn't want to go with Flash, and you were the only person who would be believable," MJ said shrugging.

"Are we... like…" Peter paused for a second, "Going on a date?" He asked finally.

"Yeah. I'll meet you at your apartment at 7. Oh, and don't you dare do any of that chivalrous shit." She said not even taking her eyes off her book. "I am not a princess," she continued walking away as the bell rang. Peter just sat there for a few seconds in shock before running to his next class. He had no idea what to wear. He was planning on just a polo to go with Cindy, but this was MJ. He wanted to impress her, even though he was sure that thought would send her into a feminist rant. Aunt May wasn't going to be home when he arrived after patrolling before Homecoming. She was working a night shift that day, meaning he'd have no one to help him get ready. It was going to be an interesting day.

Tony was sitting in a board meeting bored out of his mind when a notification popped up on his phone screen. He took the opportunity to excuse himself from the meeting claiming that this was a very important reminder. No one bought his lame-ass excuse, but no one argued with him either, probably because they knew he could have them fired before they left the building.

"Hey Friday," he said stepping into the elevator.

"Sir, Peter has ended Patrol early tonight and has had an elevated heart rate since this morning. He usually patrols until 4 am on Saturdays, but today he arrived at his apartment at 4," The AI responded.

"Wait," Tony says in an angry tone, "He stays out how late on Saturdays?"

"4 am sir. He exhibiting odd behavior and as per the Puberty Protocol I am required to inform you." The AI responded cheerfully. Tony sighed.

"Alright Friday, I'll swing by his apartment," Tony said getting into his car. There were a million thoughts running through his mind. Peter loved being Spider-Man. He couldn't imagine a single scenario where Peter would stop patrolling early. Something was definitely off, he just had to figure out what.

Peter paced around his apartment. He had no idea how to even start. He'd gone on a short patrol earlier and returned home. He had a suit and tie, but he couldn't really remember how to tie his tie correctly. He was sure he'd forgotten how to dance. May had tried to help him last year, but the memory of it was faded. It wasn't as clear as the image of a building crashing on top of him.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Peter wasn't really sure who it could be. Ned was at home getting ready and MJ was meeting him at school. He slowly got up and walked over to the door. He still had his web shooters on so if it wasn't a friendly he shouldn't have any problems. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but since this was the one year anniversary of Toome's learning his secret identity he wanted to be extra cautious. He opened the door to find Tony Stark standing in his doorway. Tony didn't say anything. He just walked in and Peter closed the door behind him very confused.

"Umm…" Peter began, "Did I miss a lab day Mr. Stark?" Peter asked confused.

"Nope," Tony responded grabbing a cup of water and plopping down onto the sofa.

"Then, umm… what are you, what are you doing here?" Peter asked confused. Tony had only ever been in his apartment once when he first recruited Peter for Germany.

"Well first off to ask why you've been patrolling until 4 am every Saturday night and second to ask why you aren't repeating that schedule tonight," Tony responded sounding annoyed.

Peter froze. He had no idea how to respond to that. First off, Karen ratted him out to Mr. Stark which was so not cool. He'd have to talk to Karen about that later. Secondly, Tony freakin' Stark came to his apartment because he made a change to his normal routine. He was getting more and more involved in Peter's life. Peter loved that but he was also very afraid of it. Every father figure Peter had ever had ended up dead, and he really didn't want that trend to continue.

"I have homecoming tonight," Peter responded hoping Tony would forget about it or not care.

"Mhm," Tony said. Everything made sense now. Peter was coming home early to get ready and his heart rate was higher, meaning… "Do you happen to have a date to this dance," Tony asked slightly amused. Peter's entire face went red. His eyes went wide and he stammered when he tried to speak. Honestly, it was kind of cute.

"How did you know about that?" Peter asked flustered.

"I am a genius," Tony responded smirking. "I hope that isn't what your planning to wear," Tony continued gesturing to the suit and tie lying on the chair beside him.

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"It's hideous!" Tony half screamed. He took out his phone and texted someone. Half an hour later someone arrived at the door with a suit and tie. Tony helped Peter get ready and was having a great time. He never thought this is where he'd be on a Saturday night, but with Pepper on a business trip in California and his only other option being meetings, he was glad to be right where he was.

"So who's the girl?" Tony asked. Peter sighed in response throwing his head into a pillow. Tony laughed and threw a corsage at Peter. He pressed further but Peter wouldn't budge. Tony was left there to wonder who it was that got Spider-Man nervous about a date. It turns out he didn't even need to ask because at 7 a girl knocked on the door.

Peter opened the door and there she was. She wore a pair of long dress pants that looked almost like a skirt and a blouse. Her hair was down and it framed her face perfectly. Peter knew she hadn't even tried to dress up, this was probably her sister's doing. But damn, MJ looked perfect.

"Are you just going to stare at me or are we going to leave?" MJ asked looking rather annoyed. Peter rushed over to her side saying a quick goodbye to Tony and closing the door. Tony smiled to himself as he got into his car driving away. That kid was in for one hell of a night.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME. I DON'T OWN MARVEL (EVEN IF I WISH I DID).**

**Please R&R!**

Peter was out patrolling. Crime had gone down in Queens recently, probably due to one crime-fighting vigilante in red and blue spandex. School had been great recently and tonight was Friday meaning he could stay out later. He'd stopped a bike thief and a hot dog stand robbery (free hotdogs for life!) so everything seemed to be going smoothly. Of course, nothing could stay that way for long.

Peter sat on the edge of a building. His mask was pulled up over his mouth as he ate a hot dog. Overall tonight had been a pretty quiet night. A petty theft here and there but nothing that Spider-Man couldn't handle. Suddenly Peter heard a scream, looking into an alleyway behind him, he noticed a group of men with hoodies on. They surrounded someone, beating them and trying to steal their bag. One of them held a knife.

It should have been an easy job. Get down to the alleyway, say a quip, kick some ass, and then return to the half-eaten hot dog on the roof. Steps one and two occurred seamlessly. Peter climbed down the side of the building seemingly unnoticed. He was about to jump out and attack when his phone started ringing. _Well, _Peter thought, _So much for the element of surprise._

"I should really learn to silence that thing," Peter said jumping out from his hiding place. The six men turned towards him. One of them ran towards Peter knife in hand and lounged for his throat. Peter dodged out of the way, his spidey sense alerting him of the blade. He jumped into the air and pulled the knife away with his web shooters. He kicked the guy across the face and the man slumped to the floor in an instant. Five men suddenly rushed towards him. Peter effortlessly dodged punch after punch and delivered a few kicks and punches of his own. Three of the five men who had rushed him lay on the ground struggling against the webbing holding them down. Peter looked over to where the victim was standing and froze.

MJ stood there holding a couple of books. The area surrounding her eye was black and red seeped through one area of her shirt. Peter couldn't do anything. He was frozen in place. The world around him, however, wasn't so still. One of the unrestrained men took the opportunity. He grabbed a knife from under his coat and stabbed him. Four times. Peter crumpled to the ground screeching in pain. He clutched his side as red liquid seeped through the fingers of his hands. He tried to breathe and look around. MJ stood at the edge of the alleyway. Two of the men approached her laughing.

"Where were we?" one of them said in a slimy voice. Peter wanted to scream. After homecoming, he'd fallen head over heels for Michelle Jones. He still didn't say anything, she wasn't really that kind of girl. Peter struggled but eventually was able to web up the weapon and pull it away. The two men turned away from MJ and gave her just enough time to grab her backpack and hit the two men over the head. They fell to the ground unconscious and MJ rushed over to Peter's side. Peter looked over at MJ his vision fading in and out. The world slowly faded to black around him as MJ reached his side and pulled off his mask.

Spider-Man lay on the ground unmoving. She couldn't tell if he was alive. Blood pooled on the ground in front of her leaving red blotches on her jeans. Whoever this was, he was losing a lot of blood and if she couldn't check for breathing, she couldn't do anything to help. That's what she told herself anyway. Michelle took in a deep breath as she peeled back the cloth covering his face and gasped.

Peter Parker was Spider-Man. She wasn't sure how she missed it. He was always late to everything and she'd never seen the two in the same room. Last year in DC, Peter went missing and Spider-Man just happened to make the same trip. God, she'd been so stupid. She'd been blinded by her crush on him. None of that matters right now. Peter was dying in the alley in front of her. Suddenly, Peter burst up gasping for air. Blood poured out of his stab wounds faster as he sat upright in seconds. He looked around and his eyes landed on MJ. A look of panic flashed on his face as he realized his mask lay a few feet away from him.

"MJ, it's not what it looks like," Peter said quickly. God, he was cute when he was panicked. It was a look he wore a lot when he made excuses for missing decathlon practice.

"What the hell Peter," She said. She needed to keep up her facade. Peter couldn't know how she felt. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Bleeding," he responded weakly. "Come on. Help me stand up."

"What!? The hell I will. I am taking you to a hospital," MJ responded. There was no way Peter could survive four stab wounds with no problems.

"MJ, listen to me, I'll be fine I have an increased healing factor. I just need to get to my apartment," Peter said. MJ sighed in response.

"Fine, but I'm not leaving your place until you stop dying, got it, Parker?" She asks. MJ knows there's no way Peter will willingly go to the ER and while she could probably trick him, that might end their friendship. Peter nodded and MJ helped him up. He picked up his mask and put it back on his face. To MJ he looked like a completely different person. He winced as he tried to walk. He stumbled over to the wall.

"Grab on," He said. MJ held on to Peter as he climbed the wall.

"Is this safe," MJ asked nervously. Not that she was afraid of this experience. "It's just that a few seconds ago you were unconscious." Peter laughed.

"MJ it's fine, I won't drop you," he said. Peter swung back to his apartment doing his best not to cripple from the intense pain radiating throughout his whole body. When they arrived, they snuck through the window landing inside. Peter immediately dropped to the ground. His body shook and his face was ghastly pale.

"Peter," MJ said tearing the mask from his head, "Are you ok?" That was a stupid question. He most definitely was not ok. He looked like he lost a lot of blood. Yet the substance continued to gush from his body. Peter wouldn't respond to MJ. He had this distant look on his face. His eyes were glassy and he mumbled some nonsense but he didn't seem to be aware of anyone's presence.

MJ looked around the apartment to find Peter's aunt, but she was nowhere to be seen. There was a note on the table from May saying she'd taken a night-shift and wouldn't be back until the next morning. MJ had no idea what to do. She wasn't a doctor and she didn't know any. Not to mention the whole secret identity thing. She paced around the apartment nervously. When something came bursting through a window.

Tony sat next to Pepper as she snuggled in closer to his chest. They were browsing Netflix looking for something to watch when Friday interrupted the search.

"Sir, Mr. Parker has lost around 2 pints of blood and has now lost consciousness. He has multiple injuries on his body. He appears to have been stabbed."

Tony bolted upright. What the hell did the kid do this time? Pepper looked over at him nervously as he called the Iron Man suit to form around him.

"Be safe!" She called out to him as he flew away.

Tony was freaking out. As much as he would never admit it, he loved Peter. He was always so energetic and happy, even on his bad days. Tony had given him the suit back to keep him from danger, after all the injuries and trauma Peter had from the Vulture were his fault. If Peter had had the suit, maybe things would have gone differently. But right now what mattered was Peter. Dying.

"Friday give me a location and his vitals," Tony called out to the AI.

"Mr. Parker is currently in his apartment. He has now lost 1/5 of his blood and has entered Hypovolemic shock."

Tony swore. Peter could not die not on his watch. He flew as fast as he could to Peter's apartment and burst through a window. Inside he found the girl from Homecoming. She was covered in blood and had a black eye. When she heard the glass shattering she quickly grabbed a nearby kitchen knife and hurled it at Tony's head. He dodged it, barely.

"Kid calm down," He said trying to keep the girl from throwing another knife at him. She stared at Tony for a few seconds, probably trying to process what had just happened.

"He's in here," the girl said rushing into Peter's bedroom. Tony stepped out of his suit and followed. Peter was not in good shape. His mask lay on the ground a few feet away and Peter didn't even notice. He stared at the ceiling and didn't notice Tony coming in. His face was white and covered in red. Worst of all, four stab wounds littered his torso and blood rushed from each hole.

Tony moved quickly. He pressed the spider emblem on Peter's suit, and it fell in a loose heap to the floor. The girl, who introduced herself as Michelle, grabbed a t-shirt and some pants from Peter's closet and tossed them to Tony. The pair quickly dressed Peter to ensure that his identity would remain a secret. Then, Tony got back into his suit and scooped Peter up in his arms. Leaving Michelle, he quickly flew Peter to the Avengers Compound. Dr. Cho was already set up when he arrived and Tony reluctantly exited the room so that the doctor could work in peace. He flew back to the city and quickly picked up Michelle. They both waited outside watching the second hand tick by on the clock.

Peter's head was killing him. He couldn't really remember where he was or why. He looked around to find Tony and Michelle sitting on either side of his bed asleep. Tubes stuck out from his nostrils and an IV sat connected to his arm. All the sudden, memories of the previous night flooded his head.

"Peter," MJ said groggily as she lifted her head up. Peter looked over at her trying to read the emotion on her face. But he didn't have time. Within an instant, her lips were on his and he felt like he was floating. He kissed her back and the two came apart gasping for air.

"I'll see you at school," MJ said grabbing her backpack and walking out the door. Peter sat there staring.

"Hey, kid how you feeling?" Tony said next to him. Peter turned towards his mentor/father figure and his cheeks turned red.

"I'm ok," Peter said happily. Tony laughed.

"By, the way," Tony said, "Karen didn't alert me of your injuries until you were almost dead. That was odd to me since it was against the Bubble Wrap protocol." Peter rolled his eyes. Where did Tony come up with those names? "Turns out, the protocol was disabled. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" Tony asked arms folded across his chest. Peter sunk back into his bed. He was in for an earful now.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING. NONE OF THIS BELONGS TO ME.**

**PLEASE R&R**

Peter shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. MJ stood in front of him expectantly. Her arms were folded over her chest and he curly brown hair bounced in front of her face. MJ looked perfect as the light bounced off of her flawless skin.

"Are you going to stand there and stare at me all day, Peter, or are you going to say something?" she finally asked bringing Peter back from his dazed state.

"Um yeah yeah…" Peter started. He was really nervous. He'd made a quick recovery last week after getting stabbed, but he had still missed a couple days of school. He wasn't able to come back until Wednesday and he missed a bunch of notes. This was the first time he'd talked to her since she discovered his secret identity and then kissed him. "I was just like wondering," he stammered, "if maybe you liked me?" Peters voice raised an octave higher as he tried to spit out those last few words. Michelle Jones, liking him, the loser Peter Parker. Even if he was Spider-Man nobody else would ever be able to know.

"No. I kissed you because I think your a repulsive piece of shit," MJ replied sarcastically. Peter laughed nervously.

"Then I was just wondering… I'd maybe you'd like to go on a date with me?" Peter said trying his best to sound confident.

"No," Michelle responded almost immediately. "But I'm sure you'd love to go on a date with me. So I'll pick you up friday at 8." With that Michelle turned on her heel and headed to class.

_Holy crap! _Peter thought to himself _I'm going out with Michelle Jones!_

Peter hurried to class to tell Ned what had just happened. This was going to be a great day.

The rest of Wednesday and Thursday passed slowly. Minutes dragged on as the clock slowly ticked indicating another second had passed. Tonight was going to be great. First off, Peter was finally going to be able to patrol tonight. Tony hadn't let him go out for a few days after the whole hacking into a multi-million dollar suit thing.

Peter had the whole thing planned out. He packed a bag with some decent clothes and his suit and left it in his locker. He would go out as Spider-Man until 7:30 and then change for his date with MJ. For once everything seemed to go smoothly. Tonight was an easy night. There were a couple muggings and a bike thief, but other than that nothing major. Peter quickly swung home after his patrol changing in the alleyway so it didn't seem so suspicious. After that he just waited for Michelle to come pick him up. She arrived around 8:15. Apparently she had been reading a good book and lost track of time.

They arrived at a restaurant and walked in. It was a small little cafe perfect for them since neither had a whole lot of money. Peter ordered a coffee and MJ got a cup of tea. The two sat there making small talk. Everything seemed to be going great.

"So how did you get your powers?" MJ asked. The curiosity had been killing her the whole night, but she didn't want Peter to think she only liked him because of Spider-Man.

"I was bitten by a radioactive spider after our visit to the lab last year," Peter responded referencing the field trip the class went on. "I felt really sick for a few days, but then I woke up one morning with powers." He went on smiling. MJ wasn't asking him as many questions as Ned had which was a major relief. She also spoke softly so that no one could hear her, unlike Ned who ended up telling the whole class he knew Spider-Man. Peter laughed at the memory before turning back to the conversation.

He was having a great time. MJ was amazing. She was funny, interesting, and mysterious. Nothing could have ruined the moment. Or at least that's what he thought until the hairs on the back of his neck began to stand up. Peter immediately looked around for danger. His entire body tensed in preparation of a fight. Michelle waved her hand in front of his face.

"Peter, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know. I have this sixth sense that tells me when danger is around," Peter responded. He wasn't really paying attention to MJ. He shook his head cursing at himself. What the hell was he doing just standing here? He had to get MJ out of there now.

"Let's go he said," grabbing her by the arm and pulling her towards her car.

"Where?" MJ asked. "Are you sure you know what's going…" MJ was cut off by an explosion shattering her windshield. She screamed. Peter acted quickly. He ushered MJ to a nearby alley and quickly put on his suit and mask.

"Run," he told her before swinging away. He made his way back out to the parking lot surveying the situation. His spidey sense went off just in time for him to leap out of the way of another bomb.

"Spider-Man," a voice boomed. "Not exactly the hero we were trying to draw out." The man continued shooting a stream of bullets. Peter ran to find cover, a bullet grazed his thigh, but he webbed it up to prevent too much blood from escaping and turned back to the problem at hand.

Peter webbed up the gun pulling it away from the man and swung down to confront him. He was really big. He towered over Peter like a mountain. He wore a skull mask over his face and a white cloak. A sword hung from his belt. He held a shield and a bow and quiver lay on his back. This would be a difficult fight.

The man the the first punch, Peter dodged it easily and tried to counter. He kicked the man in the face before sliding behind him to hit him over the back of the head, only instead the man grabbed his foot and threw him up against a lamp post. Peter felt the back of his head slam up against the metal light as the world briefly became out of focus. Peter got up and decided to make an attack from a longer distance. He shot a web at the man's hand and pulled him forward landing a swift kick to the gut. But the man quickly got up kicking Peter to the side before punching him quickly in the side. He grabbed Peter's arm and yanked it hard.

Peter crippled to the floor in pain as his shoulder was removed from it's socket with a sickening crack. The man pushed Peter against the floor hitting him repeatedly in the head. He grabbed his sword from his belt and Peter tried to move, but the man drove it down through Peter's leg. He walked to the otherside of Peter, crunching his knee beneath his boots. The bones could be heard snapping in half and Peter cried out in pain.

Above him, the man was ready to give one final blow before being knocked off of Peter. His vision blurred in and out of focus. At first he thought it might be Tony. But the iron man suit was nowhere in sight. Struggling to stay awake, Peter watched the villain retreat as a the other man ran over to Peter's injured form. The world blurred before turning black completely as Peter slipped into unconsciousness.

When Peter woke up, he wasn't sure where he was. His entire body was filled with pain. A low rumble came from somewhere, it sounded like an engine. Suddenly Peter realized he didn't have his mask on it sat on a chair on the other side of the room. Panicking, he tried to sit up, but ended up screaming in pain instead. His legs hurt like hell and his shoulder was excruciating.

"Natasha, get back here he's awake," someone called. Two figure came into view holding Peter down as he writhed in pain. Those two people were none other than Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff.

Tony's first reaction when he got an alert that Peter was in trouble was to roll his eyes in annoyance. God, it seemed like this kid got himself almost killed on a weekly basis. Sighing, Tony got into his suit and flew over to where the suit had last been recorded. The tracking device must have been damaged because it hadn't updated in a few minutes.

That was not a good sign so Tony flew more quickly trying to keep himself calm. But when he arrived to see blood pooling on the floor and no Peter, that panic turned into fear. Peter was gone. And Tony couldn't save him in time.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I will be posting a sequel soon. It will be called **_**Safe House**_**. So keep an eye out for that. I hope you enjoyed reading this story. I loved writing it! Please let me know what you thought, and I will post the sequel soon. Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone. Just wanted to let you know that the sequel is up! It's called safe house. Please come and check it out! Here's the link:  s/13303982/1/Safe-House

I have really enjoyed writing this fic and I am so happy that people have enjoyed reading it as well. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and supported me. Until next time!


End file.
